Becoming Gold
by jwayk016
Summary: It was the sweet smell that made me stop. I turned slowly. A girl almost as tall as I stood crouched low. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- When four vampires with completely different personalities and histories meet, strange feelings and memories begin to emerge. Each vampire is changed in ways they hadn't imagined. They begin to almost feel... human. It is basically a story about how the four vampires change because of each other.

Don't worry, there will be action in this story. I have the story planned out, and it is way more complex and interesting than it sounds in my summary. It won't be boring. At least I hope not... if it is make sure to tell me. I'm not sure if I will bring Edward, Bella, and the Cullens into my story. You can tell me if you think I should or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that appears in Stephenie Meyer's books Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. However, I do own several of the characters. They are my creation, so ask before you use them please. Thank you.

* * *

My eyes were trying to deceive me, but deep down I knew the truth. The damage had been done. Nothing could change what had happened. Nothing. I've found myself wondering lately if it had even been worth it. The look on Sam's face tells me I'm not the only one wondering.

It is entirely my fault. I turn my head down as I realize this simple fact. I have caused pain and suffering among my friends, who were merely innocent bystanders before I came along. My jaw tightened as I caught a whiff of the smell; the shame could have brought tears to my eyes, if I had still been human. Then again, if I were still human none of this would have happened in the first place.

I felt an arm slip around my shoulder, and the burning of a gaze finally forced me to look up, right into the eyes of Zach. The soft empathy shining bright in his eyes surprised me, and it was enough to pull me out of my self-pitying woe. Dropping his arm, Zach stepped forward. I hurried to follow. Together we walked, side-by-side, picking up the pieces of my misfortune.

* * *

This is my first fanfic (don't you hate it when people say that lol), so reviews would be awesome, but no flames. Constructive criticism only :) Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back. I want you all to know that I appreciate it if you have read the first chapter of my story. You get to meet one of the main characters in this chapter, so that is exciting, right?

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1.

* * *

Jasmine's POV

"Good morning," Shelly's wavering voice greeted me as I stepped into the house after a long night of sabotage. "Where have you been all night?" I smiled, teeth gleaming, in response. She knew very well where I was.

Shelly sighed as she stepped away from the pot of herbs she was brewing as I moved forward to see what was in it. All I saw was a clear, bubbly liquid, with green chunks churning to the surface. I never understood why Shelly liked concocting herbal remedies, for humans, of all creatures. She claims that the more humans that are healthy, the longer they live, and the more time we have to hunt them. In a way, that makes sense, but I don't want to waste my energy healing them. I'd rather go hunt.

Even though I don't understand her passion for plants, I still protect her from the other vampires. Shelly is my best friend, after all. I have lived with Shelly my whole vampire life. She is the one who saved me. If Shelly hadn't come along I wouldn't even have a vampire life. I would be dead.

Shelly doesn't like where I go during the night hours. She hates the feuding between vampire clans. She thinks that if we leave them alone, they will leave us alone. What Shelly doesn't understand is that the vampire clans aren't feuding against each other. They are feuding against us.

"You're going to get us both in trouble one of these days," she scolded me. I started to explain to her, yet again, why it was so important that I keep fighting, until a noise outside our cottage made us both jump. A protective growl escaped my lips as I leaned into a crouched position. No one was going to hurt Shelly.

Shelly moved forward and touched my shoulder. "Let's go," she hissed. After a brief second we were off, tearing through the forest. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't think. It was as if my mind had shut off; never before had I felt fear this strong, not since the day I was bitten. Remembering that day, I turned to face Shelly, my savior and friend for the rest of eternity. I was surprised to see a smile on her face, with absolutely no trace of fear, as she turned her head to look at me.

And then she was gone.

XXXXX

My eyes should feel dry, or wet, or something. But they don't feel like anything, even though they have stayed open for almost a whole day now. I have scrutinized every shadow, every crevice and imperfection in the wall across from the table. I can't make myself move.

It happened so fast. One second we were running, flying through the woods. The next, she was gone. She disappeared, vanished into thin air, like she had never existed. I can't find her. I've never been much of a tracker, but her I don't smell her strong, minty scent anywhere, except here in the kitchen.

I tried to find her. What else could I do? She saved my life once upon a time; I had to try to save hers.

She had warned me I would get us in to trouble. Why hadn't I ever listened? I thought I had been protecting her. It turns out I was the cause of her death.

My ears start to pound. What is that sound? I must be losing it, I thought. My eyes drift from the wall to the clock in the corner. Each tick was staccato and sharp. The clock had been Shelly's from her human days. Delicate, brightly colored birds were painted in place of numbers. Shelly had thought the clock was a beautiful reminder of life before eternity; I found it made me thirsty for blood.

Slowly, I realize that it isn't the ticking that is bothering my ears. It's the silence. The silence was infinitely louder than any noise in the room. Boom, boom, boom. I can't take it!

Gasping, I stand. My hardened muscles tingle in ecstatic joy. Finally, movement! they cry out. As I begin to run away from the house, away from the life I have lived since I became a vampire, I suddenly knew where I was going. There was only one thing I could do for Shelly now. I concentrate all my thought on one word.

_Revenge!_

* * *

Review, por favor. I would like to know if it is worth continuing this story. Gracias :P


	3. Chapter 3

Congratulations! You have made it to chapter 3. Woot woot! Btw, I have changed chapter 2, the beginning will look the same but I have added a huge chunk near the end, so if you haven't yet, go back and read it because it is kind of important.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A rare smile lit Zach's face, making him look almost... handsome. He got several surprised stares as he walked down the street, flowers in hand, but no one stopped to greet him.

Zach hadn't lived in the small town of Forks for very long. It had been three months since his previous foster family had kicked him out of their home and his social worker had sent him to live with the Davies. The Daviess were pretty nice to him, but he didn't spend too much time at their house these days. At first he had hated this little town, but that all changed when he met Emily.

Everyone at Forks High School had tried to be nice to Zach, but Zach didn't want help, and he definitely didn't want friends; not after what happened with Justin in his previous foster home. So he scared everyone off, acting cold and distant.

But Emily managed to break through the wall he had built, the one that stored all emotions safely away. While she had tried like everyone else in the beginning to be his friend, she had, unlike everyone else, not given up. So on the day in biology when they were starting their first lab of the month, Emily offered to be his lab partner.

All throughout the lab, Emily talked away, not caring that Zach didn't answer any of her questions or that Zach was making her do all the work on the lab. Her bouncy energy made Zach curious, and the top half of his wall crumbled in that one class period. After a month, the wall was just a pile of pebbles and Zach had a new friend (the only other friend he'd had besides Justin).

The smile on Zach's face surprised everyone who passed him on the street; Emily was the only one who could make him smile.

Zach's pace quickened as Emily's house came into sight. Emily lived in a very large mansion on the outskirts of town, just off the main path. It was far enough from any civilization to be considered a house in the middle of nowhere. A forest surrounded three sides of the house: side, back, and side. Emily claimed to like the forest, though she never wanted to go into it.

As Zach steeped up to the door, he thought he heard a rustling sound. Turning, with his hand still on the door knob, he scanned the bushes lining the left side of the forest. Shrugging, he turned the doorknob and walked into the house, deciding the noise was just a squirrel.

"Emily?" Zach called up the large marble staircase. Only the echo of his own voice answered. Zach assumed that meant Emily was still changing from taking a shower, or in a part of the house that was so secluded that shouts couldn't be heard from the main room. He turned right and strolled into the living room to make himself at home while he waited for her.

The flowers fell out of Zach's hand as he turned the corner. Shock so strong that it stopped Zach in his tracks overcame him as his eyes took in the scene before him. His mind couldn't make sense of what he saw.

He had found Emily, but all he could see was her face, pale with her eyes wide open and completely glazed over. Another body was crouched over her, with its back to him. It looked as if it was... drinking her blood? A fierce anger rushed through him, a strange heat churning in every part of his body. His ears began to pound, or maybe it was the grandfather clock in the corner of the room making the loud ticks.  
Grabbing a decorative ax hanging on the wall (Emily said her great-great-great grandfather became a war hero with that ax during the civil war. He could never figure out if she was serious or not) and charged at the creature. The ax flew off its handle with a metal thunk as Zach threw his whole strength into sending the blade into the creature's back. The broken ax didn't leave a mark.

The thing must have felt the blow because it looked up from Emily's body. Fear took anger's place as the thing looked at Zach.

The creature's eyes glowed bright red, but the eyes weren't what scared Zach. The bottom of the creature's mouth glowed red as Emily's blood dribbled off its chin. Zach felt no fear for himself; he feared that he wouldn't get the chance to save Emily.

The thing smiled, making the red glow menacingly. Zach blinked.  
Before his eyes reopened he was on the ground, the thing on top of him. Zach felt pain everywhere: on his back, his head, his neck, behind his still closed eyes. Within seconds he found himself fighting unconsciousness. Emily, I have to get to Emily. Emily was the only thing that kept him awake.

And just as suddenly as it had come, the pain stopped, everywhere but in his neck, and the weight on top of him had lifted.  
It was several minutes before Zach could force his eyes to open, before he could hear anything but the pounding grandfather clock. The first thing he saw was Emily's white face. He hadn't realized he had fallen so close to her. Reaching for her wrist, he tried to find a pulse. There wasn't one. Tears filled his eyes. Zach had never cried before, not even when Justin had been taken away, but he was too full of grief to feel surprised.

"Hey!" a sharp voice said. It sounded so far away. "I said can you hear me?"

Zach turned his head to see who was speaking. It was a guy, with dark skin and dark hair. The guy leaned forward and put a gentle hand on Zach's shoulder. Zach winced at his touch. The pain seemed to be spreading down to his chest and his arms.  
"I am Sam Uley," the man said. "I am a werewolf."

XXXX

Howling in agony, Zach threw his fist through the wretched clock that had brought the memory to the surface. Zach did everything he could to keep his human memories locked away. He didn't want to remember any of it. Normally, it was incredibly easy because he had an abnormal amount of control on his emotions. But this memory had always been hard to suppress because it was the most recent, and the sound of the ticking clock in this empty cottage in the middle of nowhere was all too familiar. Zach found that it gave him an enormous amount of pleasure to watch the odd birds painted on the clock shatter to pieces. What kind of vampire needed a clock anyway?

Zach could still smell the sweet scents of the vampires who had lived in the cottage. There were two distinct smells, but he could tell that other vampires had passed through the cottage recently. It no longer mattered to Zach if the vampires would come back to their home. He wanted to get as far away from it as possible.

Zach hated to think that if he looked into a mirror right now his eyes would be as bright red as the vampire who had changed him.

He hated knowing that Emily's parents and everyone else in the town of Forks thought that he was the one who had murdered Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. So I am a little disappointed that I haven't gotten a single review, and I'm not sure if I will be writing anymore if I don't get any, so that's a warning to the few of you who may actually like my story. I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I've had little inspiration lately.

**Disclaimer: **same as always.

* * *

Zach's POV

The blood feels good as it runs down my throat. There is never enough. I'm not finished when the body has paled. Sighing, I toss the body aside and in one movement quickly uproot a tree. After properly disposing the body, I am off, searching for more.

It feels good to be on the move again. When I am hunting it is easier to forget my painful human memories. For this very reason I am always on the hunt. And always alone.

I never feel alone, though. Normally, I don't really feel anything. I have an uncanny ability to control my emotions. Since I have never met another vampire, I can't be sure if this is normal, but it feels normal to me. When I was human, I was able to block off most of my emotions easily. I have learned that all emotions cause pain.

The scent of a human reaches my nose and a smile curls my lips. The hunt is on.

As I near the human, I slow to a walk. He was a balding man dressed in full hiking gear. The sweat dewing on his forehead strengthens his smell, and even though my thirst is sufficiently quenched, I want to taste his blood. I crouch, waiting for the opportunity to attack.

It was the sweet smell that made me stop. I turned slowly. A girl almost as tall as I stood crouched low. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was a vampire.

And she was unwelcome. I could see it in her dark obsidian eyes that she was hungry, the red only barely showing on the edges. They burned with anger as she eyed me. I can guess what she saw; a tall, pale, and muscular vampire, with red eyes that glow.

Before I have time to react, she is moving toward me. We collide in a sound that can be heard for miles. I hear the human jump and begin to run away from us. This makes me angry. Hissing, I begin to fight back. This girl scared away my meal.

I have the advantage, that much is certain. She is much weaker than I am; I am still a fairly new vampire. I make contact blow after blow, but she stands her ground. It wasn't until I managed to claw out a chunk of her arm that she began to back away.

She took a sudden dive at my feet. Surprised, I fall to the ground with a loud thunk. As I look up, I manage to see her back disappear as she runs. Frustrated, I growl, but my anger was disappearing with the scent of my human prey. I feel an odd emotion surface. I rise swiftly to my feet, trying to suppress the emotion. I want to follow the vampire. What an odd feeling.

I was moving before I had consciously made the decision to follow her.

* * *

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The basic concept of vampires is all Stephenie Meyer's idea, but these individual vampires are all my creation.

Sam's POV

I am where I always am: hidden in the shadows of the forest beside the apartment my sister shares with a couple girlfriends. I know what you're thinking, that I'm some kind of creepy stalker. Really I'm not. This is a very nice place to think and it is conveniently located near my sister's place. My thoughts come and go. I have to take time to slow and sort through my thoughts, otherwise I lose myself. It wouldn't be the first time.

Through the window, I can see the orange light that illuminates my sister's face. Her smile is wide and bright, like mine used to be, as she laughs with her girlfriends. I can't help the feelings of jealousy that overcome me as I watch. Seriously, I can't, because one of her roommates is feeling them.

There are many different names for what I can do. Some call me an Empath, to others I'm a clairvoyant. Personally, I like to refer to myself as "the freak with extra feelings." I admit it's a little wordy but it fits me perfectly. I can feel what others are feeling, and with that I can tell when someone is lying to me. It is a useful gift, although it would be much more useful if I could manipulate the feelings. What I wouldn't give to be able to turn my sister's friend's feelings into more positive ones. Then I might have been able to stop this fight.

Girls are vicious (at least the girls my sister hangs out with are). Extremely insecure and easily jealous, it's a wonder they are ever friendly enough to be friends in the first place. This fight has been building up for weeks. Let's just say that I didn't need my superhuman hearing or ability to empathize to know the fight was coming.

I watch as my sister stormed out of the house, the tears making her blue eyes glitter. I immediately tense as she nears my hiding place. Even though I have sworn off human blood for over 20 years, the smell still burns my throat.

A completely different smell drains the venom from my mouth as my nose caught the scent. It was sweet, almost sickeningly sweet, but it wasn't the sweet kind of smell that came from human blood. No, I didn't want to eat whoever it was. This was a vampire's smell, and according to my extra senses, this vampire was going to attack. All thought of blood was driven from my head as a fierce anger took its place (whether it was my sister's or mine, I'm not sure). I began moving swiftly and silently toward the vampire that was going to harm my sister.

* * *

Zach's POV

_Perfect_, I thought as the human's scent drifted toward me. After three days of following the female vampire patiently I was finally going to get my revenge. All I would have to do now was wait until she was feeding. She would be too distracted to see my approach. The thought made my lip curl up into a smile.

I edged forward, trying to get as close as I could without giving away my position. Through the trees I saw the human. It was a girl; she looked maybe twenty years old, the age Emily was when…

An angry growl ripped its way through my clenched teeth as I shoved the thought away. In half a second I was focused again and more ready than ever to get my revenge. I crouched as the other vampire crouched, and I waited.

I didn't have to wait that long, but the tension rolling through my body made the seconds pass much slower than I would have liked. But I was in complete control of myself, and nothing was going to make me move from my position until I wanted to move.

Through my concentration I heard a stick crack to the right of the female vampire. I watched in amazement as another vampire sprung out of the underbrush and slammed into the female with a sound louder than thunder. In my shock I decided that: 1. The other vampire made a very good distraction and 2. It was time to make my move. I passed the fighting vampires in a wide arc so as not to disturb them. It still only took me two seconds to reach the still stunned human. I was about to pounce when something hit me hard from the right.

* * *

Jasmine's POV

He's here, the vampire that I smelled in the house when I had returned three days ago. I have never been much of a tracker, but it wasn't hard to follow the scent from the house. I was so relieved to have a new scent to follow; as I said, I'm not much of a tracker, and the scents of the other vampire coven disappeared after several miles. I returned to the house disappointed and ashamed. That is, until I went inside and saw the destroyed clock.

He stayed perfectly still in a crouch as a fight began a couple hundred yards away from where we stood, he watching the fight and I watching him. He is attractive for a vampire, I'll give him that. Even crouched he looks taller than I am. His head is covered in short, loose, sandy blond hair. Under the pale color of his skin small shadows that used to be freckles dotted his high cheek bones. His dark red eyes showed no emotion until he gracefully stretched up from his crouch to go around the fighting vampires, and even then the only emotion his hard eyes gave away was complete concentration.

I could hear the snarls and scrapes coming from two vampires arguing over their meal, but I heard them from a distance. My ears were more focused on the sound of the swift footsteps and calm breaths of the vampire who had been in my house. I matched his movements as we curved around from the fight. Excitement warmed my cold, marble skin as I prepared to avenge Shelly's death. I said a quick prayer to Shelly (she had believed she would go to heaven) and then I came out from hiding.

* * *

Questions, comments, suggestions, criticism, anything, just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Thanks


End file.
